monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Grimoire
=Liber Facti Magici Marci= *Seven League Stride, ReCo30 *Leap of Homecoming, ReCo35 **Arcane Connection Library *Aura of Rightful Authority, ReMe20 *Scent of Peacful Slumber, ReMe20 *Gather the Essence of the Beast, ReVi15 =Notae Marci= Spells in Development Harm Me Not (Me Non Noce!) ReCo 20 R:Voice, D: Diameter, T: Ind (Base 5, +2 Voice, +1 Diam) :Holds a single human target motionless. First Experiment In Autumn 1221 Marcus experimented with this result: :James says: I turned to page 109, and rolled a 6 on the Experimentation table. Adding your risk modifier to the die roll gives a total of 8, which is "Complete failure : You get nothing from your efforts, and your season is wasted." Second Experiment In Spring of 1222, Marcus will attempt to reinvent the spell. *Lab Total: Re(13)+Co(10)+Int(2)+MT(3+1spec=4)+Aura(4)+LabSpecialityRego(1)=34 *Depending on GM interpretation, he may get to count his MT again, which would raise the LT to 38. (see below) *Experiment! Risk modifier of +2 again, (Hey, he's Majorly Optomistic!) Discussion ofExperimentation Results I initially thought it was going to have a nice, interesting side effect - until I remembered the modifier. Oh well, that is unlikely to happen to you again any time soon. --James 16:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :On the other hand, I think that even though the spell failed, next time Marcus tries to invent this spell, he will get a +4 bonus to invent it (due to his MT being counted twice, having learned from his mistakes as he did accumulate enough points to invent it, if not for an unlucky roll on the experimtation chart). This would bring his total to 39. So, if he spent a season studying one of the Arts to gain even a +1 increase, he could do it. Thus he effectively could invent the spell in a second season, which would be the same as if he had been careful and spent two seasons developing the spell. So, not actually a total washout, if somewhat disappointing. Also, don't forget there are 2xp in exposure for MT or something from the season. (trying to be positive here). --Perikles 17:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think that may be an SG call. The section is on pg. 108, "Inventing Spells by Experimentation." The interesting sentence is the one at the top of the next column. If the decision is that a "complete failure" result would give me the bonus, the question then is did my simple die put me over the top? JBforMarcus 14:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Spells to Develop Caravan of Seven Leagues :Like Seven League Stride, only with a target of Circle and a range of Touch, so the level is 35. ::Just a note that this will induce warping, so may not be suitable as a 'regular' travel spell. --Corbonjnl 02:24, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Good point and one that I had missed. Thanks. JBforMarcus 17:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Harm Me Not (Me Non Nocete!) ReCo 30 R:Voice, D: Diameter, T: Group (Base 5, +2 Voice, +1 Diam, +2 Group) :Holds a group of humans motionless. Homo ad Caelum ReCo 25 R:Voice, D: Momentary, T:Ind (Base 15, +2 Voice) :Instantly transports a single human target 50 paces directly up. Homines ad Caelum ReCo 35 R:Voice, D: Momentary, T:Ind (Base 15, +2 Voice, +2 Group) :Instantly transports a group of humans 50 paces directly up. Marcus Character Sheet Marcus Background Marcus Grimoire Marcus Information